


First Love

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Strands of Time [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK gets to meet Olivia for the first time, and swears to her that she’ll never be alone.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand, TK Strand & Original Character(s)
Series: Strands of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120010
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who have been enjoying Strands of Time, here’s a little prequel for you.

TK was reasonably certain he had never been more scared or exhilarated or in love ever before in his life. 

He knew what people thought. They thought he was trying to patch up a relationship the way many people had before him. They thought he was too young, too reckless, too weak to handle this. 

He hadn’t wavered, though, so everyone else had backed down, so here he stood in the hospital with a bundle of life in his arms, a pillar of strength against the concerned gazes the nurses gave him.

A tear slid down his cheek, and he didn’t bother to wipe it away, his heart full of joy even as his mind was filling with worry like he’d never felt before. 

She was beautiful. She was possibly the most beautiful being he’d ever seen in his entire life. 

He would be there for her. Every moment of the day, even if it weren’t in person, she would never doubt him.

A throat cleared behind him, and TK turned to face his father, sure that he looked half insane. His face was wet with tears, but he couldn’t stop smiling; his cheeks hurt. 

“Hey there,” Owen greeted his son, his voice soft and cautious.

TK shook his head, “I’m okay, I’m...she’s amazing.” He sat down in the rocking chair in the room carefully and just held her close, staring down at her as she frowned and squirmed. 

Owen walked over and knelt by his son, looking down at his first grandchild; his eyes shone as well, and he gently reached out to touch the blanket she was swaddled in. “She’s beautiful, TK.” 

“Olivia,” TK murmured, running a gentle hand over her head, the hair there feeling like a soft down. “Olivia Chaya Strand.” 

Owen pressed his lips together and grinned at him; gripping his son’s shoulder, he squeezed. “A strong name,” his voice was hoarse, and TK could see tears in his father’s eyes and a love that mirrored his own.

“Would you like to hold her? You’re her Saba, after all,” TK moved to get up, and Owen pressed him down into the chair.

“Let me,” Owen took Olivia from him and tucked her against his chest. “Hello, Olivia. Welcome to this wild world we live in. The good news is you’ll never be alone.”

TK watched them together, a knot in his chest easing slowly. He was here, and so was she, and he would be there for her forever.

No matter who was at his side.


End file.
